Akira Takizawa
Selecao No. 9. He lost his memory during a brain washing program. He meets Saki Morimi in Washington D.C., appearing naked and only carrying a gun and a cellphone. When he helps her out because she threw a coin in the grounds of the White House and is questioned by the police, she gives him her coat, scarf and hat. He has a very modern cell phone with the phrase "noblesse oblige" printed on it and 8.2 billion yen in digital money credit. When he makes his first call, a female voice claiming to be Juiz answers. She sends him a map that marks an apartment building where he is apparently staying. In his apartment, he finds guns and many different passports which seem to all belong to him. Saki returns after realizing she left her passport in the coat she gave him and the two decide to return to Japan together. According to his passport, he lives in Japan, in Toyosu, his name is Akira Takizawa. Returning to Japan When getting to Japan, he finds out that he had 10 billion yen (approximately 100 million, in America currency) originally on the phone, but he spent 2.8 billion on something else. he also finds out that the phone could be used as a credit card, shown as Takizawa buying a pack a gum and using the phone to pay for it. The phone could also be used for request, as he was personally helped by the owners of the airport to get out of the airport with Saki. He askes Saki to help get Toyosu because of having no memories. Meeting Different Selecao When arriving at Toyosu, Akira and Saki find out that Akira's "house" is actually a shopping mall that Takizawa bought by the help of Juiz. During this, Saki askes Takizawa to put a specific movie on for her in the mall's movie theatre. While helping to project the movie, the 4th Selecao Kondo severely beats Takizawa & takes his selecao phone. Somehow during being beaten up by Kondo, Takizawa took his detective badge. When Kondo learns of this, he agrees to meet Takizawa. When waiting for Takizawa, Kondo gets stabbed by his wife, who gets mad when he texts to his maid instead of her that he had "enough money to play with for the rest of his life". When Takizawa finds the severely wounded Kondo, he wanted to get him to the hospital but Kondo stopped him to tell him how dangerous the game is. He also told him there are 12 Selecao in total before he died from the knife wound. After getting his phone back from Kondo, Akira goes back to his mall. He calls Juiz not because of a request, but simply to ask her about his past. Juiz however does give him some rules of the game, particularly some about the Supporter, who is one of the 12 Selecao having the task of eliminating those who have no money left in their account or those who are making foolish requests using their phone from the game completely. Akira also finds about the phone logs on the Selecao phone, allowing him to see the other Selecao's requests. In the phone logs, Selecao #5 stands out because Akira thinks that he makes a ton of requests on his phone. Akira hopes that he can obtain some information from #5, and even hopes that he may hold some clues about Akira's past. When locating #5 , Akira finds out that #5 owns a hospital. Akira goes in and speaks to the attendent in the hospital to see Selecao #5(Doctor Hiura). After a few minutes of waiting, Akira recieves a call from Hiura on his phone, wanting to know if Akira is the Supporter. Akira blatantly refuses about being the Supporter, but Hiura is still suspicious of him. Hiura sends down a nurse that has medicine, to see if Akira is still lying about being the Supporter. Akira just wishes that he sees Hiura, but he takes the medicine anyway. The moment Akira takes the medicine, he suddenly falls down and confirms to himself that there was a small amount of poison in the medicine, and gets knocked out due to the medicine. Akira wakes up hours later in another room of the hospital, when a small robot gives him his Selecao phone back. The phoen recieves a call who is from the leader, or founder, of the Selecao game:Mr. Outside. Mr. Outside gives Akira the run-down of his mysterious game: Mr. Outside gave 12 random citizens of Japan a Selecao phone, charged with 10 billion yen in each of them. Each Selecao must speak to the operater, Juiz, and make various requests. The object of the game is to make requests in such a way that it will change the world in just 10 billion yen, and become the true "savior" of this country. Mr. Outside still does not answer Akira's questions about him being the supporter. Hiura, who had been in the same room as Akira the whole time, excliams his apologies to Akira about knocking him out with the medicine after Akira's call with Mr. Outside. Akira finds out that Hiura has no ambition to win the game, as his own ambition is to provide low cost health care for the elderly. Akira notices that Hiura hardly has any money left in his phone, and offers to give him half of his own balance to stay in the game. Hiura exclaims that Akira is a very kind young man, but he had already made his own requests: to make a hospital for the elderly and to have various surgery equipment with him. Akira then asks Hiura about his past, wondering if he had rwally killed 20,000 people. Hiura exclaims that he can't answer his questions. When Akira decides to leave the hospital, Hiura says that he was honored to meet him before his death in front of the Supporter. Hiura hopes that Akira will be the savior. As Akira leaves the hospital, he notices that Hiura's number(#5) has been blacked out from his Selecao phone, confirming that the supporter got him, and he is out of the game. Akira hopes that if he ever meets Mr.Outside face-to-face, he will deck him because of the twisted game he has made up. Eden of The East When Akira returns to his shopping mall after meting Hiura, he feeds his dog and tests how powerful Juiz is. Because of a request, Juiz had enough power to make Japan's Prime Minister say "uncle" while talking about a conspiracy among the economy. Akira exclaims that the request was just a joke and remembers that Saki had sent him a text message the day he met Hiura. He tries to reply back to Saki,saying that they should meet up. Saki does not reply because she has a job interview, which causes Akira to call Juiz and request where Saki is. With Saki's failure in the interview, she comes of the building to find Akira. Akira exclaims that he has a few questions to ask Saki, to which she agrees to. Akira and Saki go a bridge in the middle of town and Saki tells him that she did not get accepted into the job and that Ryosuke will be angry at her for not getting in the workplace. Akira tries to make Saki feel better by saying that it was the interviewers' fault that she did not get accepted and that she should not feel bad because they were the people who made a mistake not hiring Saki. After the talk, Akira drops off Saki in front of Micchon's apartment. The next day, Akira meets 3 of the members of Eden of The East:(An image recognition company)Hirasawa, Sis and Micchon. Hirasawa explains to Akira the basis of the company and how Saki was involved in it. Hirasawa also says that one of the original group members, Osugi, left to pursue a career and how the company is in need of someone like Akira. Akira then agrees to join as a member of the company and help Hirasawa. Akira soon make friends with Hirasawa, Sis, and Micchon. Rescuing Osugi While the members of Eden are at Akira's place, Kasuga calls Hirasawa on his cellphone, and tells that Osugi has been kidnapped by the famous "Johnny Hunter"(who is famous for cutting men's penises off). Hirasawa exclaims that this is not a likely story. All he knows is that Osugi became drunk on the night that he saw Akira and Saki together, and because of the shock of seeing Saki with Akira, he miserably went home. When Kasuga arrives at the shopping mall, he meets Akira and shows everyone about the posts that Osugi made on a single's forum. It seems that Osugi had made posts such as he had been abducted "by a mysterious woman" and he was "going to die". He made a post that he was "locked up in a hotel" and the mysterious woman's accomplice was named "Juiz". With these clues, Akira deduces that Osugi really did get captured by the Johnny Hunter and that she is one of the Selecao. Akira tells the group members that he might know where Osugi is held captive. Akira then travels on his motorcycle, asking Juiz where a specific piano model was located(the piano model was from a photo that Osugi uploaded onto the forum). Juiz gives him the location: room 1109 of the hotel in Rupongi. On the way there, Akira recieves a call from a worried Saki, saying that she and the group members are coming to the place where Akira specifies. On the way to the hotel, Akira gets caught up in a tank truck accident, but manages to survive. The tank truck catches on fire and Akira looks at his phone logs, and deduces that Selecao #11 was the one who caused the tank truck accident. He then knows that the Johnny Hunter is Selecao #11. Akira makes a request to Juiz about buying the whole hotel for one and a half billion yen so that Selecao #11 can not enter the hotel. Akira soon notices that #11 was able to get into the hotel after all, and procedes to cut of Osugi's "Johnny". Akira manages to break into the room just in time, altough he threw out his shoulder in the process. Selecao #11 says that she is the Johnny Hunter, and her name is Kuroha. Kuroha wonders why Akira would want to save him, and Akira replies by saying that Osugi is a friend of Saki. Kuroha then explains to Akira about her ambitions about being a Selecao: She finds serial rapists and lures them into her hotel room. While there, she cuts off their "Johnnies". After, she calls Juiz to clean up and dispose of the bodies. She exclaims that the reason she does this was because she had been raped once herself, which truely inspired her to fullfill this task for herself. Like Kondo and Hiura, she has no plans of ever winning Mr.Outside's game. Akira feels sorry for Kuroha and gives her more advice. Akira says that he plans to win the game. Because he was sorry for Kuroha, Akira offers to give her "true love" from a Johnny. Kuroha then says that if there is a Johnny that will give her true love, then she would love to try it. Kuroha then begins to strip and Akira passes out due to the blood loss from the truck accident. Akira wakes up a day later in his shopping mall, his wounds bandaged, with Saki who tells him that the Johnny Hunter was not pursuing Osugi, but a random rapist. After Saki arrived in the room, the Johnny Hunter had already fled the scene. It turns out that Osugi had his phone turned off while getting drunk at a bar after getting his bag stolen by the rapist. Meeting Selecao #1 As soon as Akira's wounds are healed, Akira and Saki head towards the college, where the Eden group is located. When there, the group has a few questions for him, particularly about how he found the Johnny Hunter's hotel room so quickly. Akira however, has a question of his own. He asks the group to fix his Selecao phone(secretly #4's broken phone). The group can not fix it. However, Hirasawa points out a good hacker to fix the phone for Akira. Itazu, or "Panties"(a name given by the group) has been holed up in his apartment for two years, and Akira, with Saki and Micchon go to fix the phone. On the way to Itazu's apartment, Akira learns from Micchon that Itazu lost his only pair of pants when they flew out the window two years ago and as a result, has not left his apartment since. When the three arrive at Itazu's apartment and knock on his door, he is very stubborn and will not show his face to anyone, let alone opening the door. Itazu gives the group some money to go out to the shop and buy the latest photo and literature magazine. Saki and Micchon go to buy the magazine, but Akira stays behind. Akira claims to Itazu that he is a Selecao, and shows him his Selecao phone. Itazu is interested in Akira being a Selecao, and lets him in his apartment. While there, Akira sends out a request for Juiz to make an unlikely sports team to win the next game. The request was for Itazu to make sure of Akira's powers of a Selecao, and boosts the sports teams next percentage of winning to 99.98%. Akira tells Itazu the basic rules of the Selecao, and wants him to fix the extra Selecao phone(#4) that he has. Itazu has been working on a big computer, which can scan phone memory. With #4's phone , Itazu disassembles it and connects it to the computer, for Akira's hope that he will find some old phone logs before he lost his memory. With Itaku's help, they are able to recover the phone logs on the computer. Akira learns that he had sent 20,000 NEETs(people with No Employment,Education, or Training) in shipping containers to Dubai, and supplied them with two weeks' worth of convenience store food. Akira also learned that Selecao #10 was the one responsible for firing the missles on Careless Monday, which is proof that Akira himself, was not responsible for firing the missles. Saki and Micchon come back with a pair of pants for Itazu, with the magazines. Itazu lies to Saki and Micchon on Akira's behalf that they were unable to fix the phone. Saki and Micchon prepare to leave, and get out of Itazu's room. Before leaving, Akira tells Itazu to see if he can configure the Selecao phone so that it does not recieve any new phone logs. Voice Actors * Japanese: Ryohei Kimura * English: Jason Liebrecht Category:Characters